Theories
by cloloveswah
Summary: As it says on the tin. Basically just a few of my series 7 musings...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so LUCY JO HUDSON is coming back! OMG! Anyway, due to all the bits and bats we now have, I have decided to write a fic about some of my theories for this coming series.**

**So here goes...**

It just wasn't right.

Too small, too polished and far too loud. Danny ran a hand through his short hair with a sigh full of annoyance but also a pang of loss as he realised he was never ever in a million years going to find another place like Leopards Den. Still, he had his priorities and they were not to the place he loved but to the people he loved and in particular to the woman he loved; whom had given him strict orders – 'find us somewhere to live or else.' And for all his stupidity and stubbornness even the gentle and kind hearted vet did not wish to find out what his wife's 'or else' might entail.

"This is the tenth one man!" Dup announced, breaking Danny's wayward thoughts. "We'll never find a home."

"I don't need a home Dup... I need a house." Danny replied in a very matter of fact tone. With a saddened and tiresome mood Danny slowly turned the Estate Agent, who yet again faced the shaking head and the forced shake of hands as the two men once more told him it just wasn't suitable.

"Dup... I'm running out of time." Danny murmured quietly as he ran his finger along the dashboard of the Jeep, avoiding the older man's gaze, "Alice is getting close to the time when she can't fly back here and..." Danny trailed off; not wanting to voice what his companion knew and ultimately feared – the fact that if he could not find somewhere he'd return to the UK, and Dup knew he couldn't deter his best friend a second time or keep him from his wife, child and indeed family.

"I know Trevanion, but we'll find something!" Dup insisted, "Look... there's one place left to the view right?"

"Right." Danny replied in a straight manner, growing tired of Dup's attempts to lighten his mood and indeed stop him from purchasing himself a ticket onto the first flight to England.

"Just see what we find... plus the trial!" Dup argued,

"We've had no update on... Dup! I wish I could sit around here waiting but I can't! My pregnant wife is in England, heavily pregnant wife may I add. She needs me Dup and I need her! Look, the bottom line is I miss her. I miss all of them. Dup, I'm doing all I can but..."

"Bring her out here then!" Dup exclaimed raising his hands of the wheel as he drove into the B&B.

"What into this mess?" Danny shouted, "Yes," He continued sarcastically, "I'm sure she'd be very comfortable! No Dup, Alice is not to come out here until... IF I find us somewhere. No one is."

Dup raised his hands in a visual defeat to which Danny nodded with a small grunt exiting Jeep and heading towards his room; eager in many ways to hear his wife's voice but also slightly anxious as he realised he had to tell her once more he'd not find them a place to live. Danny sighed as he typed in the number to Georgina's... everything lay on what he found tomorrow.

_Meanwhile in England_

"Please Alice!"

Alice rolled her eyes before handing Liv a twenty pound note – she was as soft as bloody butter! Talk about a push over. Still; she felt she had to be more lenient... it wasn't easier on any of them and if she, a grown woman couldn't handle this separation then she did not expect a teenage girl to either.

"Thank you! You are the best!" Liv beamed, hugging Alice tightly as she added the note to her own collection. She'd been after a new pair of heels ever since they'd had their first British shopping trip and now just twenty pounds short and knowing they could be on a plane anytime, Liv was eager to get them before it was too late.

"When it suits." Alice mumbled, "Do NOT tell Danny... or your Gran..."

"I saved up myself." Liv replied, "And not when it suits! Honestly Alice, you do rock!"

"You're own flattering me to butter me up for next time..." Alice smirked before smiling widely, "Come on, we need to get back."

"No! We have to go on the market first!" Liv exclaimed in great alarm.

"Why?" Alice questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well... I kinda have something to pick up..." Liv beamed, trying to contain her excitement as she placed the shoes on the shop counter, "Trust me!"

"I find that not only difficult but very hard!" Alice teased as Liv gasped as she handed the money over to the assistant.

"I should have remained nasty to you." Liv replied, taking her bag before grabbing Alice's hand, "Come on!"

As they walked into the market, Liv glanced at Alice. She was looking around boredly, following Liv's footsteps.

"Alice, you do me favour and get me a drink of water please?" Liv asked smiling.

"Sure... I'll wait here for you... Hurry up!"

Liv nodded before smiling and clapping her hands together! Plan was working out just fine!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I don't think some of the stuff will happen in a million years but it's there to bulk it up. The theories though, well I'm sure you don't need me to underline them :P They'll kinda just run throughout.**

Night time was always very, very quiet for Alice. She knew it didn't really need to be like that; she knew full well she could get up and go downstairs and join in the chatter; but she couldn't. She missed Africa, her home, Dup but more importantly Danny. All she wanted was to see those green eyes, feel his soft touch, encase him in her arms and of course feel the fireworks as their lips touched; but of course, she wasn't by the sounds of it getting any of that soon and so Alice sat most nights alone in her room brooding and pining.

Olivia smiled as she picked up the bag her earlier item she'd gotten off the market was in. She'd seen it the other day and fell in love with it and immediately had wanted to buy it. However, she'd been unable to afford it at the time and so she'd had one put away for her to pick up today. It was the reason she'd been down almost twenty pounds for her shoes but she knew that a certain someone truly deserved a little gift for all they did for her. Olivia braced herself; she'd never ever been anywhere near Alice at night... not since England anyway. She only ever stayed downstairs until around seven thirty or eight before she retired to her own privacy; her pregnancy the excuse. Olivia found herself outside Alice's room and with one deep breath she knocked upon the door slowly.

"Come in."

Olivia opened the door timidly before slipping into the room, closing the door behind her. She observed Alice for a moment; she was stood staring out of the window up into the beautiful starry night sky. She had her arms wrapped around her bump tightly; her left hand outstretched which every now and then Alice would glance at.

"Alice..." Olivia began.

Alice turned around slowly with a soft smile towards her step daughter. Liv smiled back before taking a step forward. Alice signalled for her to sit down as she herself sat down upon the spacious and luxurious double bed that occupied her room.

"I just want to say thank you for everything you do. I know this isn't easy for you but you put us all first before yourself and I just want to let you know that we all appreciate that. I know you always say words and thought means more than a present but..." Liv slowly passed the bag into Alice's hands, "I saw it and couldn't resist."

Alice slowly opened the bag, dipping her hand inside and slowly pulling out her gift. She opened the black piece of material before laughing heartily, a lone tear escaping her eyes as she looked at the vest top.

"Does my bump look big in this." Alice giggled, "Thank you Liv, I love it!"

"I'm glad!" Liv chuckled back, "I saw it and immediately thought it was you... but usually it's Danny, does my bum look big in this..."

Alice laughed before wrapping her arms around Liv and engulfing her in a close hug, Liv smiled and hugged Alice back tightly.

"Thank you so much Liv, you don't know how much this means to me." Alice whispered as they pulled out of their hug.

"It's cool." Liv shrugged, "Anyway... you fancy some company?"

Alice smiled and nodded, "Be nice." She admitted, "I come up here to get away from it all... it's too empty sometimes..."

"Danny?" Liv questioned knowingly, Alice nodded not speaking...

(x)

Danny ran over the papers in his hands... this place sounded rather impressive and probably the most likely out of all the places they'd looked at. It was the closest too. The place was already an established game reserve which was in actual fact a transformed zoo. It had enough land for them and was safe; a little further away from the school but there was a bus service. The house was luxurious but not overly perfect; larger however. It was however only to rent.

"Please be the one..." Danny murmured to the sheet of the paper as he placed it down next to him before picking up the phone at the bedside table. Slowly he slid down onto the bed, resting upon his elbow as he quickly tapped in the number which he'd grown to know off by heart... Alice's mobile. He was going to ring Georgina's house but he didn't fancy any long winded lectures off Caroline or Georgina. After a few moments of apprehension, the rings died down.

"Hello." Alice answered. Danny smiled, that beautiful Scottish accent. God, he did miss it. She sounded a little happier today.

"Hey." Danny replied, his breath hitched slightly.

"Danny! How are you?" Alice exclaimed down the phone, "How was the house today?"

"I'm good thanks, you ok?"

"I'm fine, the house?" Alice pestered.

"No good." Danny admitted, "Just not suitable. Going to look at an already established game reserve tomorrow... it's only to rent though."

"I hope it's ok." Alice sighed, "Look Danny, I've been thinking... why don't I come back over? Caroline is fine now and it would be easier if we were both looking..."

"No Alice... It's not that I don't want to see you but I'm not having you living in a B&B. You need comfort and security. No, I've decided that if this isn't suitable I will be coming to England. We'll search when the baby has been born." Danny told her passionately.

"But South Africa is our home." Alice argued weakly; her Husband did have a massive point really.

"It's a place Alice." Danny demanded. "Where you are is where my home is at."

"Peeters?" Alice enquired hastily changing the subject. She noticed Liv now glancing at her with an expression that asked a thousand and one questions. Alice shot one back, Later.

"Not heard." Danny sighed, "I'll ring up tomorrow, try and push for some information."

"It's ridiculous how long it's taking... I could prosecute him quicker." Alice whined moodily.

"But he might not be guilty." Danny reminded her, "Then we really have lost Leopards Den."

"Our conversations get more depressing as they go on Danny..." Alice chuckled though a hint of truth was evident. "OH! You should see what Liv got me!"

"Go on." Danny laughed at her excitement.

"A vest top with does my bump look big in this on it!" Alice giggled! "I'll send you a picture later!"

"On you..." Danny added quickly, "Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow morning, it's late over there. I love you."

"I love you too... don't do anything stupid." Alice ordered, "Bye Danny."

"Bye Alice, talk to you tomorrow." Danny smiled before placing the phone down.

Despite the fact the pair were at opposite ends of the equator and a twelve hour flight away, both sighed as they hung up and led back on their beds thinking of the other for a few moments until both were interrupted by the people they called family.


	3. Chapter 3

Dup and Danny looked around as they climbed out of the Jeep before Danny let out a small whistle. This place was impressive! The huge guest building stood out as did the clear blue waters of the swimming pool which was heaving with people. As they walked further down to the reception area they caught sight of what they gathered to be the living quarters which were also enormous... a huge stone house.

"We're here to look around the place." Dup told the receptionist who raised her eyebrows slightly which in turn caused Danny to turn his head slightly.

"Mr Lynch will be with you in a moment." The receptionist replied, Danny thanked her quickly as the pair sat down.

"Be polite." Danny murmured as they noticed a well-dressed man walking down the corridor. He had a stethoscope around his neck, he spoke quickly to the receptionist before walking towards the two friends. Danny was the first to stand up.

"Ed Lynch." The man smiled, "Sorry I'm a little late, had a surgery."

"You a doctor man?" Dup asked.

"A vet." Ed corrected.

"Danny Trevanion." Danny introduced himself.

"I've heard a lot about you, you were the State Vet a while back?" Ed enquired, "You're married to a vet? Alice is it?"

"Yes." Danny smiled, "And this is Anders DuPlessis."

"Pleased to meet you." Ed grinned, "Well shall we?"

Danny nodded as both began to follow Ed around the beautiful game reserve. Danny as impressed with what he saw. It would be the perfect environment for them all. There was plenty of space but it was also safe enough for the patter of tiny feet. The ladies would no doubt adore the Spa area and Alice would probably be amazed by hot water that was indeed constant! The gym would appeal massively to Thabo.

"This is the surgery." Ed explained as he held the door open into a large hospital that resembled Mara's. It was highly efficient that was evident and very realistically run. "It's equipped to save numbers rather than one. Realism above Idealism."

Danny kept quiet as he looked around, glancing at the current patients. Ed watched him. He was evidently reckoning everything up.

"Alice would like this." Danny chuckled as he noticed the built in filing cabinets and shelves. Ed chuckled and moved to join him.

"I hate untidy heaps of paperwork." Ed admitted.

"I hate doing it!" Danny laughed, "So, why are you getting rid of this place... well renting it out?"

"I want a change of scenery, I've done enough here." Ed shrugged, "You're renting? Why not buy?"

"I've tried to buy us somewhere but well... we lost our home and game reserve Leopards Den to Afrispec but they are under investigation. I thought this place, renting it, might just buy us time to see what comes of that. Though then we're gonna have to look at the damage they've caused."

"So you'd possibly require a cash injection?" Ed asked modestly. His brain was ticking, he knew about Leopards Den, he'd heard about it. He could make that place thrive!

"Possibly..." Danny admitted, "But there's loans... to be honest I'm more concerned with just getting somewhere right now."

"Hmm yes... well... who knows. I hope you get your rightful home back." Ed smiled, "I don't really want to offer a short term rent though..."

"I understand that." Danny said, "I'm going to enquire about this case. But if you'd keep open minded to us?"

"Of course." Ed smiled, "I'll help you in any way I can – seriously, keep in touch Danny, I'd like to come see you if you get Leopards Den back. Oh, and if you have any concerns about work and a place to stay for you and your wife and existing children... I don't really need vets but I'd give you some temporary work."

"Thank you Ed." Danny smiled gratefully, "You're a gentleman."

The two men shook hands as Danny walked off to find Dup who was by this point looking at all the generators (which were all in working order unlike Leopards Den's).

"Dup!" Danny called.

"Howzit man?" Dup asked him.

"We have things to discuss." Danny told his partner, "Thank you Ed." He smiled at Ed, "As I say, you're a gent."

"Don't worry about it, here." Ed grinned as he handed over a business card, "Let me know."

Danny thanked him before he and Dup began to walk off. Dup was now pestering Danny for information.

"He's not looking for a short term loan. I'm gonna try push for a kind of wink either way on this case, then I need to speak to Alice."

"Why would you need to speak to Alice?" Dup asked abruptly.

"Because she's my wife." Danny replied as though Dup was completely and utterly stupid.

"Yes but you usually just tell her." Dup argued.

"Ed offered me and Alice a temporary job if we wanted it... with accommodation. He's also offered his help in any way he can at Leopards Den."

"He's trying to worm him way in man! He's a business man more than a vet!" Dup exclaimed angrily.

"Right now Dup, I couldn't care less... I've got more important things to think about." Danny repeated; he was sick of saying that to Dup. Surely if Dup was in his shoes... Danny suddenly shook his head dislodging the thought. Yuck! Not a nice image.

"You mark my words Trevanion! This will end badly if you get HIM involved." Dup called after his best friend as the taller man waved a hand in annoyance. Dup sighed and continued towards his own destination. This was all going wrong and he wasn't having it!

**A/N – I wanted to kind of paint Ed in a nice light tbh :) I don't think he'll be all that bad of man just will clash with Danny :) **

**Please let me know what you think :) **


End file.
